The present invention relates to an improved filtration system to remove particulate matter or other impurities from a flowing or stationary liquid carrier medium. More specifically, the improved filtration system is adapted to operate in an environment in which the liquid to be filtered is itself enclosed within a movable environment.
Generally speaking, filtration systems for fluids are adapted to remove metallic and non-metallic particles which would otherwise travel with a flowing or circulating fluid carrier medium. Such circulating particles cause significant wear to the components of systems due to abrasion and corrosion. It is of paramount importance to remove such particles from their carrier medium and to prevent such particles from recirculating with the fluid carrier after they have been initially removed. Without such permanent filtration, wear of system components and failure of the overall system is inevitable.
Filtration of particulate matter is difficult when the fluid to be filtered is itself incorporated in a moving body, as for example the various fluids which circulate through a motor vehicle. Although known filtration systems may initially remove particulate matter and other impurities from a fluid carrier, the abrupt stopping and starting inertial forces generated by the moving body, taken together with the circulation of the fluid itself, may free the initially entrapped particles so that they are again enabled to circulate and flow with the carrier fluid.
A further disadvantage of state of the art filters is that such filter systems are limited by way of space and weight considerations.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved filtration system capable of entrapping particulate impurities of a plurality of different sizes and dimensions and preventing recirculation of these impurities in the fluid carrier medium after they have been initially entrapped.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved filtration system which efficiently operates in a movable body when the movable body is both in motion and at rest.
It is still a further object of the invention to increase the filter area many times greater than that of known filter systems without generating a corresponding increase in space or weight limitations.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in conjunction with the following description thereof.